globalagendafandomcom-20200215-history
Global Agenda
Global Agenda is a free-to-play, science-fiction, third person-perspective shooter RPG with several characteristics of the traditional MMO developed by Hi-Rez Studios. The game went live on February 1, 2010 and has been consistently updated. See below for coupon codes which give you 30% off towards your purchase of Global Agenda. Overview Global Agenda is set during the 22nd century, in the wake of the World War III, which wiped two-third of the human population off the face of the Earth. The new world government, the Commonwealth, siezed power in 2079 and has since become one of the worst tyrannies in recorded history. Most of the Commonwealth forces are completely automated defense drones, and technology has become profoundly advanced over the course of the 21st and early 22nd centuries. Because of the extensive use of nuclear weaponry during World War III, most of the world remains completely uninhabitable. The areas which are clean and inhabitable are fiercely contested by organizations known as agencies. Gameplay The game is very similar to other team-based multiplayer games, such as Valve's Team Fortress 2. The classes in the game have their own unique role in the team, complete with their own arsenals, strengths, and weaknesses. Like other RPGs, players level up by gaining XP in missions. Higher levels enable players to purchase better items and to improve their character's performance in missions by specializing in specified skills. Players usually participate in co-operational teams, ranging from 4-10 players per team. Depending on the mission, the teams will compete against a variety of artificially intelligent NPCs (see PvE and Defense Raids), opposing players (see PvP and Arena), or against other agencies in a persistent, player-driven world (AvA). A fifth mission type, known as Warzone, has since been abandoned by Hi-Rez and will not be implemented. There are also a few single-player and open-world segments in the game, which progress the storyline of your indvidual character. Character Creation Main article: ''Character Creation Players are allowed to create their own characters and refine their appearence with considerable detail. Players are required to create at least one character, but may utilize pre-set models or the random character generator. While creating your character, you also select your class and gender. Players may have up to eight characters saved on a single account. Sandstorm Sandstorm was the first expansion added to the game, free of charge, during Summer 2010. It was released in two phases and incorporated several new features and a variety of new weaponry into the game. Additional expansion packs are expected to be released in the future for purchase. See also Official website Global Agenda Official Wiki '''30% off Coupon Codes' If you're thinking about buying Global Agenda, be sure to use the coupon codes below which give you 30% off. These coupon codes only work if you purchase the game through the Global Agenda website store which can be found on the Global Agenda website! GACOU441390918273 GACOU441390918270 GACOU441390955700 GACOU441390935101 GACOU441390935100 GACOU441390941131 GACOU441390902600 GACOU441390966900 GACOU441390914800 GACOU441390984202 GACOU623413835904 GACOU623413835935 GACOU623413835832 GACOU623413835976 GACOU623413835831 GACOU623413836109 GACOU623413821070 GACOU623413836037 GACOU623413836078 GACOU468867011902 GACOU468867011905 GACOU468867011904 GACOU468867011906 GACOU468867011907 GACOU468867011900 GACOU468867011909 GACOU468867011908 GACOU468867011901 GACOU468867078770 ' ' Kindly edit this block and delete the key you have used, so it's easier for the new players to register and veteran players to add more keys. If the keys have not been used, please do not delete the codes. See you ingame!